


Protective Fire

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, Protective Constance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Constance is protective of her friends, especially they are attacked right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A small side piece to _Beating Like A Drum_ , Constance basically demanded a little something from her perspective of things.

It was not often that she got to spend time with a certain four Musketeers, who were known to have trouble follow them wherever they went. She understood perfectly well that their paths would not always cross, but pleasure sang in her heart whenever it did happen.

Especially so, when her path just so happened to cross d'Artagnan's “accidental” patrol through the city markets. She isn't at all fooled in the least by it, but she wouldn't ever tell him that since she enjoyed letting him think that he was surprising her. 

She had worked out various ways to tell her husband if he ever got it in his head to ask why she was being seen once more in the company of the King's Musketeers.

She enjoyed sharing the details of her days with d'Artagnan, especially now more so as he didn't have the first hand knowledge of it when he used be just a lodger and a secret lover in her husbands home. She tells him things that she couldn't tell her husband even if she wanted too and she knows that d'Artagnan enjoys it, that she still allows him to have some inside knowledge of her day to day life in small tidbits.

She knows that there is always some danger to her meetings with him, but it had never crossed her mind that such things would lead to open attack on one of her friends, least of all d'Artagnan. And in a muddy marketplace after it had rained.

The day it happened, she had “accidentally” met up with d'Artagnan and had learned that there were some friends of his within the Musketeer regiment that he wanted to introduce to her that were somewhere on the path ahead of them. She had spotted Aramis with Athos and Porthos in crowds and wondered whom he meant even as she was telling him about her plans for the day when the attack happens.

Suddenly d'Artagnan goes down with a cry, a woman nearby screams, and the marketplace is alive with chaos as she stares down at her friend in horror before taking his sword and pistol as she's looking around for the attacker. 

She spots the attacker immediately. 

A straggly long haired dirty fellow with a bloody rock in his hand, she can see a small dagger in the lining of his pants, living with her husband has been good for something as she knows how to spot the rise of clothing on a human body when they are trying to conceal something, and a very pleased, if not a little crazy-eyed, look on his face. An instinct of protective fire overtakes her and she advances on him swiftly taking some comfort that there allies in the marketplace to protect d'Artagnan from further harm.

As much as she wishes for there is barely a fight between as she overtakes the surprised man, using the sword to knock away the rock in his hand and pins him up against the wall with the sword and aims the pistol at him.

“How dare you attack my friend. A King's Musketeer no less.”

“I -”

A gentle hand drops onto her shoulder and slowly she looks into the kind eyes of a Musketeer standing behind her, who doesn't even blink at the hinting promise of violence and protective fire that he must surely see in her gaze.

“My comrades and I can take it from here, Madame Bonacieux. You should go see to your friend, d'Artagnan.”

“Of course.”

She backs away to let them arrest the muttering man and walks to where she left d'Artagnan as some guilt knaws at her for not staying at his side though she feels that she has done some good in going after the man who took him down with a rock and that outweighs the guilt. As she returns her weapons to their owner, she smiles hesitantly at a grinning Porthos and feels pride at the not so hidden pleased look that Athos has on his face.

She kneels beside a young unknown Musketeer, who grins slightly at her as she places a hand on d'Artagnan's wrist. Now she thinks might be the right time to use some of her husbands money to buy a sword and pistol for herself, to just be ready for unexpected moments like this one.


End file.
